Academia Dreamsney Work, heroes
by Surya Hatoway
Summary: Una Escuela donde en lugar de profesores viejos que enseñan cosas inútiles hubiera princesitas cabezas huecas y severamente estereotipadas que enseñan como cuadrarte la cabeza para que seas igual que ellas y héroes imponentes que te explican como enfrentarte a tal y tal situación casi imposibles para un humano normal. Merida/Hipo Rapunzel/Jack
1. Intro

Bueno, como se que estas leyendo esto en la computadora, tablet, celular o cualquier cosa que tenga acceso a esta pagina puedo entender que sabes leer y por deducción lógica se que has ido alguna vez a la escuela.

La escuela, ese lugar en el que guardas tus mas preciosos recuerdos. Donde todos eran tus amigos y cuando no se solucionaba diciendo algo como "le voy a decir a tu mamá". Cuando tu única preocupación era que no te salieras de la linea cuando pintabas. Esa época tan nostálgica a la que desearíamos regresar con todos nuestro corazón mientras suspiramos nostálgicos.

Sep, esa es la primaria... lamentablemente este es una historia sobre la escuela secundaria, y estoy segura de que esa época no es realmente algo que desees recordar ¿verdad?

Y si la respuesta es si lárgate ahora mismo. No era mentira! quédate y lee esto de todas formas.

Para muchos de nosotros la escuela fue o es una pesadilla. Con profesores horribles, bulling, traiciones, depresión y esas cosas. Sin mencionar los asquerosos cambios hormonales y la indiscriminación que tenían los directivos para obligarnos estudiar algo que jamas necesitarías en tu vida.

Ahora imagínate una secundaria un poco... diferente. Donde en lugar de profesores viejos que enseñan cosas inútiles hubiera princesitas cabezas huecas y severamente esteriotipadas que enseñan como cuadrarte la cabeza para que seas igual que ellas y héroes imponentes que te explican como enfrentarte a tal y tal situación casi imposibles para un humano normal.

Bueno compañeros del osio...

"Bienvenidos a la Academia DreamsneyWork"

-¿Es una broma?-dijo el chico castaño mirando el cartel de bienvenida el dragón atrás suyo le hizo una seña burlona como si se estuviera riendo de el-no es gracioso Chimuelo, tengo que hacer esto para que puedan estrenar esa maldita serie.

El dragón lo mira ladeando la cabeza y le lame la cara como para animarlo.

-Gracias amigo-dice Hipo con un poco de su animo habitual recuperado-Entremos.

**Hola! Soy Surya-chan! es la primera vez que escribo acá y no se si guste pero fanfiction debería tener paginas para crossover de mas de dos cosas ¿no? este fanfic es muy paródico al punto de tener un humor ácido e incluso un poco extraño pero áspero que alguien disfrute leyéndolo.**

**Esta es solo una parte de la historia. Pueden buscar en mi perfil la parte de Merida y Rapunzel que tiene el mismo nombre.**

**Ahh! tenemos un invitado especial! *baja un telón y aparece Jack Frost atado de pies y manos a una silla***

**Jack:¡Auxilio esta loca me ha secuestrado!**

**Surya: Nyannnn, ¿no es un amor? Lo liberare para el capítulo siguiente ¿Quieren?**

**Jack:¡No sáquenme ahora! ¡Alguien, ayuda!**

**Surya: Bueeeeeeeeeennnno, parece que hoy Jackie está un poco alterado asi que nos vamos...**

**Jack: NO, NO,NO,NO NO *se baja el telón***

**Surya:¡Hasta pronto!**


	2. Jack Frost entra en escena

-¡QUIERO UNA SECUELA!-gritaba aquel sexy adolescente mientras pateaba a una fangirl loca que lo habia tenido secuestrado (mi aparición estelar ahhh... me siento como Hussie)

-Jack, no creo que entiendas de lo que realmente estas hablando-dijo North mientras pintaba un tren.

-¡Estoy podrido que solo me vean los niños y las locas que necesitan un buen polvo!

-Te amo Jack-decia la chica tratando de tocarlo pero el guardian del invierno siguio pisoteandola como si de una cucaracha se tratara (y nada mas lejos de la verdad).

-Jack, eres muy famoso. No necesitas una secuela-dijo Tooth mientras acariciaba el pelo del chico.

-Tu lo dices porque los hombres no te tratan como a un pedazo de carne-el hada se sintio herida, Jack considero que al ser mitad colibri el hada no se habria mandado una cochinada desde sus dias de humana. Otra loca con ganas ¡Genial! Notece el claro sarcasmo.

-Jack, hay algo que puedes hacer si realmente quieres una secuela-le dijo el conejo gigante mutante australiano con una sonrisa arrogante que denotaba una doble intencion, pero Jack parecio ser el unico que no lo notó.

-¿QUE ES?¿QUE ES?-decia el chico emocionado.

Sandman estaba como loco, el hada seguia depresiva, North parecia demasiado concentrado en su trabajo como para prestar atencion. Eso significaba que nadien detendria al conejo de pascuas antes de que le contara a Jack el secreto de la fama.

-Debes ir a la escuela-el guardian puso una cara de poker pensando en como alguien como el, a quien nadie puede ver, podria ir a la escuela-en la escuela de Dreamsneyworks todos podran verte.

-¡Lo dices en serio?!-grito el joven de 300 mas enojado que sorprendido-¡Y por que nadie me avisó?!

-Porque a nadie le gusta ir a la escuela-respondieron todos sin ningun interes pero Jack perecia decidido a ir.

-Es bueno que quieras ir Jack porque ya compre tu uniforme y arregle el papeleo para anotarte-dijo Bunnimund mientras le mostraba a Jack unos papeles y un bonito uniforme de chaqueta negra y pantalon azul a cuadros (alguna vez vieron el uniforme de gakuen hetalia?) que le entrego a Jack.

El albino trató de ignorar el hecho de que su compañero estaba planeando de antemano la manera de desacerse de el.

-Entonces... ¿Como llego?

Conejo abrio un agujero y empujó al adolescente.

-Nos vemos-dijo el conejo al tunel, cuando este se cerró miró al resto de sus compañeros que lo miraban con desaprobacion-¿Que? le di lo que el queria ¿no?

-Espero que este bien-dijo el hada de los diente.

Jack salio del agujero e inevitablemente se choco con un chico que iba caminando por ahi.

-Lo siento... yo...-Jack miro con mayor atencion a aquel muchacho.

Pelo castaño, cara de perdedor, flacucho, con pecas, sin un pie.

-¡Eres Hipo!-grito el guardian poniendose de pie con una rafaga de aire y ayudando al vikingo a ponerse en "pie".

-¿Como es posible?-pregunto flotando lleno de emocion.

-¿no lo sabes?-pregunto Hipo rascandose la cabeza-Aqui todos somos personajes de peliculas...

Jack Frost lo miro como si estuviera pasando por distintas etapas de estado de Shock.

Cuando llego Merida y reparo su mirada en el chico albino .

-Y el es... -dijo la princesa señalando al chico mientras rodeaba los ojos hacia su amigo.

-¿Viste alguna vez el origen de los guardianes?

-No.

-Deberias, está genial. El es Jack Frost.

-Oh, he oido de el, no me parece para tanto.

-¿Que no te paresco para tanto?!-grito Jack saliendo del trance gracias a su exageradamente proporcionado ego-Se nota que no me conoces.

-Pero es que no-respondio la princesa frunciendo un poco el seño-no he visto tu pelicula.

-Entonces te mostrare en vivo y en directo-y asi hizo algo completamente predecible que seguro el que lea se estara imaginando, porque Jack es predecible y todos lo sabemos.

Los demas personajes de peliculas ignoraron por completo la ventisca que habia surgido de la nada.

Jack bajo sorprendido de que nadie estuviera asombrado ¿que no era que ahi podian verlo?

-Si, no eres para tanto-le dijo la princesa con toda la intencion de burlarse del mayor que solo pudo inflar los cachetes ante tal insulto.

-Vamos Jack, es tu primer dia, no te enojes.

-Pero... ella...-dijo Jack con los ojos llorosos señalando a Merida.

-Esta bien, siento lo que dije, pero es que hay muchos seres asombrosos por aqui ¿sabes?-dijo la princesa sonriendo.

-¿A si? ¿Como quien?-por la espalda de Jack paso algo muy parecido a una rafaga que se detuvo frente a la puerta del instituto.

Se chico rubio miró hacia tras para ver a los otros tres jovenes como si fuera superior y entró.

-¿Ese era el chico de los increible?-preguntó el guardia.

-Sip, está buscando un papel protagonico de alguna pelicula-dijo Hipo sin dejar de mirar la puerta.

-No lo conseguira-dijo Jack como un comentario casual.

-¿Por que lo dices?-preguntó la princesa peliroja.

-Porque seria un plagio brato a Flash.

-Ohh...

Los tres entraron al edificio hablando de trivialidades, perecia que se hubieran conocido de toda la vida incluso. Se detuvieron en el baño de hombre donde Jack se dispuso a cambiarse.

Obiamente tratandose de el rompio sus pantalones hasta que le quedaran por debajo de la rodilla, solo se puso la chaqueta sobre su sudadera y esta se congelo un poco.

Cuando salio, Merida ya no estaba, en su lugar estaba ¡¿Nemo?!... m-molentando a Hipo.

Pero no era el Nemo que todos nosotros conocemos. Este Nemo se parecia mas al servil de la pelicula Megamente, con un aterrador cuerpo robotico aunque no muy elaborado, mas bien una estructura basica y tenia puesto el uniforme del colegio, no nemo, el Robot.

Estaba sosteniendo al vikingo de la rodilla mientras lo sacudia. Nadie a su alrededor se dignaba a ayudarlo ¿Que no eran heroes?

Solo podia ver a la cenicienta regañando a Nemo como si a este le importara algo de lo que dijera.

-¡Sueltalo!-dijo Frost apuntando al supuesto pez con su palo magico (?

-Oh... ¿el chico nuevo quiere hacer de heroe? ¿De que pelicula eres? ¿la rebelion de los metrosexuales?-dijo el pez dando una carcajada sin humor pero Jack no se inmutó.

-Sueltalo, o te mostrare quien soy fugu mal cocido.

-¿Lo quieres? Lo tienes-el pez buscado tiro a Hipo hacia su amigo, este lo atrapo como si de un papel se tratara. Y los dos se fueron corriendo.

-¿Ese era Nemo?

-Era... ahora es la futura estrella de una pelicula que se hara en el planeta de Megamente antes de explotar.

-¡Putos escritores!

-¡Jovencito!

Los chicos se setuvieron ante la recencia de la hermosa chica rubia con largor cabellos que tenia una banda en el brazo que decia "guadia del corredor"

¿En serio? con un pez robotico con fuerza sobre humana, un chico que corre a la velocidad del sonido y un chico inmortal con la habilidad de congelar lo que sea ¿como una chica tan hermosa, pequeña y fragil podria hacer cumplir las reglas? resulta casi imposible de pensar casi para todos, a ecepcion de Jack Frost. El sabia que esa chica era de todo menos debil.

¿Que como lo sabia? bueno no era dificil para el guardian de la diversion considerando que habia pasado horas y horas de su eterna vida mirando esa estupida pelicula para niñas que Jamie le habia regalado.A que te imaginas por que ¡Ding! ¡Ding! ¡Ding! tenemos un ganador y un Jack Frost llenando de baba el piso de un colegio en nel que estaba de mas decir la palabra descomunal.

-Ustedes dos-dijo Rapunzel apuntandolos con su sarten, a los chicos-a mi oficina, ahora.

Los dos heroes siguieron a la princesa rubia muy de cerca, el guardia aprobecho para mirarla mejor, aunque fuese de atras.

Sip, era mucho mas hermosa que en la pelicula, aunque su largo cabello la tapaba, sabia que su falda era tambien mucho mas corta. Lo penso bien y llegó a la conclusion de ¿Cuantas oportunidades tendria para hacer esto?

Con un movimiento de su mano creo un ventisca que aparto el cabello y falda de Rapunzel.

-Blancas como la nieve-susurró el espiritu.

Hipo estaba rojo cual tomate pero Jack tenia una sonrisa de satisfaccion plasmada en sus palidos y sensuales labios, o eso era hasta que Rapunzel lo noqueó d un sartenazo.

-¿T-tambien viste la pelicula?

-Si, pero creo que su castigo por correr sera para despues-dijo la rubia al darse cuenta de que se habia "pasado"-mejor llevalo a la enfermeria.


End file.
